


Surprise in the Dark

by Scribbs



Series: Exercises in self-indulgence [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbs/pseuds/Scribbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something inspired by a request on Tumblr inspired by artwork by Cheppo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Said artwork: http://cheppo.tumblr.com/post/105730799109/but-cheppo-what-does-asamis-betrothal-necklace

Korra found it odd that the restaurant had such poor lighting. As their waiter began leading them to their table, she pulled Asami back to her to whisper “Are you sure about this place? It’s so dark, how can anyone see what they’re eating? It seems suspicious.” She tried to eye the other patrons, to no avail. They all seemed turned away from her. In the darkness it was rather unsettling.

Asami bit back a laugh. “I’m sure. The lighting is part of the atmosphere. It’s romantic.” She squeezed Korra’s hand reassuringly and offered her a dazzling smile.

“Alright, I’ll trust you on this.” She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was…off, but Asami had been planning this evening for weeks. It seemed she really wanted to give this new restaurant a try, and several times had reminded Korra to save the date.

It was when they reached the center of a clearing in the middle of the restaurant that Asami turned completely around to face her directly. “You don’t know how thankful I am for that.”

Korra’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What?”

Asami let out a breath in an attempt to steel her nerves. Ever so gracefully she descended to rest on one knee, Korra’s hand still tenderly held in her own. A soft beam of light cascaded upon them, and Korra’s breath caught at the sight before her. Peridot eyes caught azure, and the entire restaurant hushed around the pair of women who saw only each other.

“Korra. Ever since I met you, I’ve been amazed by you. For years you were my light in the dark. With you I’ve come to know love and warmth like I never could have dreamed of. You know my tendency to look toward the future. No matter what ideas come to my mind, whenever I think of _my_ future, I think of you.” Asami briefly broke eye contact to retrieve a small box. She flipped it open and brought it between them, offering the token to her love. “Would you marry me? Let’s make the future ours.”

As planned, the room was slowly illuminated by warm lights, greeting them like the dawn of a new day. In her periphery, Korra recognized the faces of their family, their dearest friends. No one uttered a word.

For Korra it seemed as if time stopped. Her mouth hung open in shock and her gaze dropped to the ring box cradled in Asami’s hand. The ring was perfect. The woman holding it was perfect. She could feel blood rushing to her head. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest and the silence of the room further amplified the pulsing in her ears. She could feel tears welling in her eyes as she sought Asami’s gaze to give an answer. When their eyes met again, Korra was overcome by the look of love that shone there. As she fought to find the words, tears began to flow freely. All she could do was squeeze Asami’s hand as she tried to calm herself down. The surprise and joy she felt at that moment was overwhelming.

Though the question hung in the air, Asami smiled and waited patiently, caressing Korra’s knuckles with her thumb. Tears threatened to leave her own eyes, but she remained vigilant.

Through the tears, Korra grinned from ear to ear. “Let’s do it.”


End file.
